Waiting in False Pretense
by Soldier In Disguise
Summary: A new organization has rose in the regions of Hoenn. Horrors enter people's lives as Pokemon fight for their lives and other's deaths. Seven trainers trapped in a nightmare of the outbreak, chances of all surviving 0 to 1. Ikarishipping, OCsxOriginals


**Chapter 1: The Failure Outbreak**

**A / N : **This is my first fanfiction. Critics and flames are to be expected because this has been poorly written assumed by me. I hope this would become a success, I have recieved ideas from roleplays and random awkward dreams. Though this wouldn't be random awkward dreams, completely different. I have everything plotted out, all I need is to write it down. Forgive me if updates take forever. They're 2 OCs and 2 trainers from Pokemon Emerald, you have to find out sooner though! I haven't read the manga, only the anime series sadly, so if they did appeared in the manga, expect OOCness greatly. Also 3 people from the anime. Sorry if anyone has the same idea. The shipping will come slowly, I'm not making couples instantly fall in love, no fun! The pairings would be Ikarishipping which I'm in love with, not only that but also shippings between some original characters and my own OC's.

**Warning : **Really bad attempts of a bit of joking around at the end.

**Chapter Summary**: Problems break out in the new underground organization, Defiance Network. Fear has shadowed over everyone in the organization, from Pokemon Scientists and Executives to the lowest rank soldiers, Rank F. What is the aftermath of this organization's mistake?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon at all. In this Chapter Defiance Network belong to me. Pokemon is a work done and created by someone else. If it was created by me it would be messed up, really stupid, no humor, and did I mention violence and pervertedness?

-x-x-x-

In the secret headquarters of Defiance Network, the sound to hear echo throughout the hidden base were ear-splitting sirens. The familiar traditional red siren screaming of an emergency of any kind, infilitrators or an expirement gone wrong, a large quanity of Defiance members scurried out to the hall. Not in a standard uniform, but all with the Defiance Network engrave somewhere on their skin, a tattoo of a scarred up star. Scientists flew out of the room while executives barked orders to Rank D and E ranked soldiers.

"All Pokemon Scientists, report to room K87 in Facility Red immiediatly. I repeat, all Pokemon Scientists, report to room K87 in Facility Red immiediatly!" The PCA screeched in total panic of an executive, voice booming off the walls overlapping the sirens.

The sirens to go off were least-unexpected. They were an underground organization that began right after the fall of Team Magma and Team Aqua when they try to gain the powers of Groudon and Kyogre, only to be showed up by a minor in Sootopolis City who recently inflitrated their headquarters that time to stop it with Rayquaza. That minor is now known as Pokemon Champion of Hoenn, which she became for over 5 years. She had not capture any legendary, but her succeeding to awaken Rayquaza and worked with the rare pokemon told others otherwise. No mistake like this would effect the organization greatly as they had encounter ever since the beggining of their organization.

A conversation could be heard faintly around the corner, taking the shorter way to Facility Red between Executive Morlan and their leader on the Defiance Network own verson of Poketech.

Executive Morlan was sweating as he try to keep his posture amongst all the others. "Sir, Defiance Network has NOT been infilitrated or found. We monitered our Pokemon-Hunting to profit our facilities and undergoing projects well, our organization remains to be unknowned." He began, only to be cut off by a bark.

"I do not care about our organization being known. I would like to know who's in room K87 in Facility Red!" The leader growled. He feared it was the project he was expecting to be finished anytime soon after having Executive Morlan retrieved partial of Dialga's claw for the network. His voice pleaded not with aggression.

Morlan only froze, only knowing that his head may be on the line. Pokerus was the project that the leader had his only interest in. To enhance the power of the infection for future purposes to be left unknown to all except the leader.

"Sir... It's Pokemon Scientist Rude, the one in progress doing Project Pokerus..." Executive Morlan almost stuttered out.

There was silence between the two. All that could be heard were the other members and soldiers barking commands and questions.

Morlan only decided to continue. "After finding the mistake of what could happen, it wasn't the formula was wrong, but rather a rookie's doing. He went into room K87 instead of room A78 in Facility Red, mixing up both test tubes to put them in the wrong label. It appears that Dialga's claw had a chemical reaction to the failed expirement that brought us to the incompleted success of the project..." He finished.

Morlan could see the shadow of the leader growled, face scrunching up. What appears to look like a man to Morlan, the only executive that knew the leader personally was Executive Millenia. Though she was to engross into trying to stop the infection in Facility Red, she had no time to discuss this event with the leader.

"Morlan, how much time does the other expirement which has not been brought up to become a failure yet to have?" The leader said, acting calmly, but aggression rang through his voice.

Morlan paused. "In a two month's worth of time, sir."

"Get Dialga's claw, I don't care how many members lose thier lives for this. I want that Pokerus Project to be completed now! Take care of the new virus being brought in the Hoenn region before it reaches Sinnoh, affecting Dialga as well." the unknown leader damanded as the conversation ended with a click, the conversation had ended.

Executive Morlan only frowned, having no clue what the leader would want to enhance the power of the Pokerus, he entered room K87, to see all Pokemon Scientists filling every occupations of the moniters. Moniters holding the most horrifying yet intrigueing thing no Pokemon, or human for that mattered ever witnessed until now.

There he stood in shock, in two days to see the result of the expirement... it had a great effect amongst the Pokemon in the Safari Zone. All that could be heard is the commands of the Pokemon Scientists and Executives, and it all ended with a wail of a Pokemon. The moniters had gone blank.

"...Well?" A voice hissed.

The room was almost completely dark, only the futile attempts to rerun the program that they saw on the tracking device on the pokemon they expiremented on were heard. No more commands, no more cries of sorrow from Pokemon.

A Pokemon Scientist stared at Executive Millenia in fear. Her blue eyes giving an aura of true horror towards Millenia's reaction to this. "Ma'am... our tracking device on the Pichu has been destroyed in the process of Pokemon trying to fight back the infected being," was all she could say at the moment.

-x-x-x-

**A / N :** Sorry if this is short. I'll make next chapters longer, this is just the prologue-ish for now. Oh and yes, like any other writer may request, please _review_! Come on, I did say _please_ in italics! I should earn at least some credit for that to go up and click the button! Anyway... for the suspence!

What did some of Defiance members witnessed? Was it really that horrifying to witness, even enough to haunt a man's mind greatly even _if _they already stopped this "virus"? Will they even have the courage to go up to the Safari Zone and put an end to this? Or will they scurry away like cowards?

Who is exactly the leader, who is also addressed as "Sir", of Defiance Network? What relationship does Executive Millenia holds with him? Is "Sir" really a _him_, or a gaylady? And why does he want the expirement to be finished so badly? Why the Safari Zone of Hoenn as well? Who the hell really wants to name their kid "Morlan"?!

Stay tune for the next chapter of **Waiting in False Pretense**!


End file.
